Slow Times at Terror High
by Niccolo DeLain
Summary: Highschool is a place of everything but the abnormal; however for a smart school girl, Roxanna Bradley, normal is no where to be found as she is thrust into the world of the supernatural, but with the help of a younger Sam and Dean she has a chance at not only surviving highschool, but the creatures that lurk under your bed...while also finding love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- All the rights of supernatural belong to both Warner Brothers as well as Kripke studios. I do not own any of the supernatural characters other than my own Character. Enjoy- DeLain**

Chapter one

Imagine waking up in a cold sweat with the feeling of not being alone. Something doesn't feel right and your heavy breathing slows as that horrible feeling over comes you that something is very wrong. The question was what else could possible go wrong. My name was Roxanna Bradley. It wasn't normal for girls to wake up every night with the same nightmare. Then again I wasn't a normal girl considering that my mother passed away just last year and Dad hardly ever came home anymore. My father was a doctor that worked in the beyond borders program that was working with the military, leaving me in a house all alone, except for my little black cat, Gizmo.

The bills were paid for by my father and life was always quite in the browns valley neighborhood of Napa, California. I had neighbors who checked in on me, realizing my situation of being lonesome I attended the cute local high school and was not only captain of the cheer leading squad, but an honor roll/valedictorian for my graduating class. I was a popular student not only because of the locks of reddish brown hair I possessed or the emerald green eyes, but still a total geek in that I passed every test with an A and was practically a library assistant to the head librarian. Then again I was a librarian that was well built, I had curves were it counted and was maturing nicely…almost too nicely adding to the idea that the library was my refuge from the world of cheer and the other activities that went with me. To remain in shape I was a runner for the track team and just to fill some of that never ending time that I had I joined my high schools choir.

Considering that this was only October of my freshmen year, a feeling grew in the pit of my stomach that the coming years were going to be all to similar to days such as today, lonely. My loneliness was by choice of course to a certain extent. It was early Sunday morning when I decided it was time to get up out of bed. I moved into the master bedroom of my dads house almost a month ago when it became clear over summer that he wasn't going to be coming home. Having been left with a large allowance, money wasn't an issue from the beginning; however loneliness was an epidemic. I moved into my new room fairly quickly, having little to distract me. My home was a modest three story Victorian, the basement held the laundry machine and boxes of lost memories, the first floor held a little living room, kitchen, dinning room and an office that remained locked at all times for some unknown reason, then there was the second floor with its two bedrooms and a master bedroom that I know occupied. There was a cottage that adorned our small property next to the attached garage, while it was rebuilt and refurnished, no one occupied it. My nightmares began shorty after last year when mom passed away, it was weird that they seemed to worsen with every passing day. After I brewed some hot coffee for myself and hopped out of my pjs and into my running shorts did I realize that it's been almost a year since mom, and that's it's been nearly five months since I'd seen dad. He'd call and leave messages, but that was it.

I walked out my front door to stretch and start a morning run, something/that became regular for me when I noticed the clouds. While the morning was darker then usual, it looked like it would rain. So I chalked it up to the morning run being shorter then usual. It wasn't even after my first mile through the woods did it start to rain. While running I never bothered listening to music because for me running allowed my mind to focus on the now instead of the troubles of the past or the terrifying future; however nothing could have prepared me for the sight before me. Right in front of me was a man that appeared to be limping, his head was down and I couldn't see his face. Approaching slowly I asked, "Sir are you okay?" I saw a glimpse of black overcome his eyes then he pounced on me. the stranger went for my throat and wouldn't let me go. His grasp was tight and the fight for air began.

A string of thoughts occurred to me after I was done screaming and this thing was chocking me to death, first that I was going to die at the age of fifteen, then that I was going to die at the age of fifteen as a virgin and no one would realize I was gone before it was way too late. My eyes were rolling into the back of my head and my lungs were burning. Before I realized it, the creature was suddenly thrown off me. My body wasn't responding and a light became clearer to see. And the last thing I recall was a voice calling out to another, "Dean, she's not breathing." Then blackness welcomed me with more then open arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Lips were pressed against mine and strong hands were pressed to my chest forcing me to breath. I coughed, the first breath burning to get to my lungs and my throat felt shattered. My eyes wouldn't open as darkness still kept me in its wake, but voices were clearly trying to get my attention. A young voice was asking if I was still alive a deeper and older voice replied, "yeah, but we need to get her someplace safe." Someone was carrying me and before I knew it I was resting on something soft and someone placed a warm damp towel on my forehead.

I woke up with a jerk, to find myself fully clothed and in a room. The room was dark and by the looks of it, I wasn't home. I was in a motel room. the cliche curtains and the rabbit ears on the TV were clear that this was a cheap motel of some sort. I got off the bed, my head swam for a moment, but then strong arms wrapped around me helping me find balance. Then the form that held me asked in a similar deep tone, "hey it's okay. My name is Dean Winchester. Where do you live? We can take you home." I turned around so I can give my savior or kidnapper at this rate, a once over. My breath caught. He was a lot taller then me, with hazel eyes and dark dirty blonde hair that was clearly styled in an attractive way. The inner goddess in me was swooning wanting nothing more then to jump his handsome bones. But the reality came crashing down that this wasn't a fairy tail. "What was that...thing that grabbed me? and what do you mean we?" Another voice answered behind Dean, a smaller voice, "it was a demon...I'm Sam, Deans younger brother. Are you okay?" This kid wasn't really a child in the slightest he looked to be around my age, maybe 15. He was just as stunning as his brother but with brown eyes and brown shaggy hair. I nodded, "yes I'm fine, but I really need to go home, I have school tomorrow." Those strong arms were still around me and then I looked down at a clock that was next to the bed that read 2 am. "Shit...guys I've really got to go. I appreciate the help, but I've really got to go home." It was with that comment that I dashed out of the mans arms, and through the motel door by the surrounding area I was maybe a few miles from home, so I ran straight for home. I didn't even look behind me, I just booked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I got home by 3 am only to wake up two hours later by another nightmare. Finally after just laying in bed I dressed myself in my skinny jeans and black button down blouse. Then threw on my ridding boots. Placing my hair in a high ponytail. I threw my reading glasses and my cheer uniform in my small duffel bag and headed out the door. My walk to school was only a few blocks and time allowed me to go over what happened last night. It was just weird and plain crazy to even imagine.

After I made it over to my school, half my cheer team was starting at a black impala that was parked in a teachers spot, my initial thought was that it was a new teacher, who knew his cars. Then I reconsidered it. I guess it was a new student that just didn't know any better.

I walked to my first class, realizing that I was twenty minutes early. When my first period teacher for English walked right up to me and gasped, "Your neck what happened..." then I remembered the bruises from nearly being attacked by a thing yesterday. I just brushed it off and replied without batting an eyelash, "I was practicing a new cheer move and it back fired." Miss. Perry was a total hippie between her wild curly blonde hair that was always in a messy bun to the lavender perfume she wore along with a fringe jacket everyday, while she was a brilliant English teacher it didn't change the fact that she was still kinda crazy in those blue eyes. My little lie just took a swan dive into the weed driven reality of her way of life because her reply to my retort was equally amusing as the glasses she wore to school every day, "well I'll prey to the great spirit that you get better fast then."

Then without realizing it Miss. Perry received a note from the office attendant, "Roxanna there's some new students that Principal Walter want you to show the campus to." I nodded then headed to my locker to stow my bags away. Lockers were a dying commodity, but luckily my school was spared. Upon reaching the principals office that was down the hall, I heard the principal welcoming the newcomers. After I knocked on the door, I heard two all too familiar voices beyond the door. The principal opened the door with a smile, "Dean and Sam Winchester, may I introduce Vintage High Schools Roxanna Bradley, Cheer Captain and freshmen valedictorian. She's going to give you boys a tour then send you off to your first classes."

I was welcomed by a cocky and knowing smile from the older brother, then the younger brother smiled and whispered a "hello". My mouth fell with a simple realization that today was going to be a bad day.

After being excused from the office, before I knew it the older brother was still grinning ear to ear about realizing who I was, while the younger brother was kind and gentle about the discovery. Once we left the office, I asked, "So why'd you guys move to Napa?" The younger brother Sam was about to answer, "Our father is here on business, he just dropped us off yesterday." I was shocked, I guess I wasn't the only one to be left to fend for myself. Then Dean cut in, "So your Captain of the cheer leading squad as well as the valedictorian, smart chick to be caught dying yesterday. Why were you out there yesterday Roxanna?" We were walking down the hall when I overturned the question, "Sam, here's your schedule, your first period is English, then you have pre-cal, biology, and if you have any further questions please feel free to find me, I'm either on the track or in cheer. Or on a rainy day I'm in the library". Sam nodded, said thank you then walked into his class, I turned towards Dean and he ran his hands through his hair as a smile grew on his face. This guy was already crawling under my skin and it hasn't even been five minutes. The smirk only grew on Deans face as Sam left, Dean was about to open his mouth when I interrupted, "here's your schedule..." I paused as his look didn't change, "Why are you looking at me like that?" He stood there acting hurt, then replied smarty, "is that anyway to thank the guy that saved your life yesterday?" I puffed out the breath I held then rubbed my face with my hand. I was recalling yesterday when I realized that he had a point. I was a bit of a bitch yesterday, but truth be told I wasn't looking foreword to coming to terms to what happened yesterday. My face crumpled slightly when I cleared my throat. Grunting I said, "I'm sorry, I got scarred and living alone for so long I really just wanted to be home...not in a motel with two strange guys." I then turned on my heals, but before walking off I felt a hand on my shoulder, "if you need anything we're here."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was late for my English class and before I knew it I found myself in the girls locker room getting dressed for cheer leading practice. Thankfully my other morning classes flew by and were suprsing because I found that Sam and I had almost all the same classes. My short shorts and tank top were more then revealing by any school standards, but I needed a little more room to move around and wearing my regular cheer leading outfit was out of the question. Luckily I wasn't the only girl dressed scandalously on the football field. As a warm up the girls and I ran and then did a small yoga session before tumbling about with our routine which didn't end to well. After a few more rounds of failing miserably in the routine, I turned around to find two all to familiar boys starring at me and my failing team from across the field. The small audience may have been welcomed by the girls, but I was less amused. "Okay guys, let's try this one more time then call it a day, we'll meet tomorrow after school again to try this again before the dance." We failed sadly and as I removed my hand from my blushing face I could imagine the grin forming on the handsome face of a certain fellow student. But my feelings were cut short when a huge form dressed in a football jersey picked me up over their shoulder then took off with me in tow, and swatted me on the ass to cover my complaint of being grabbed, while remarking, "oh my pretty little cheer captain, your so mine." The girls behind me were shrieking in delight as the senior football captain was running off with me. Then what caught me by surprise was when the rest of the team was slowly picked off one by one by other players. I yelped for the captain to let me go, but he continued to run all the way to the front of the school with me on his shoulders which caught me by surprise because upon arriving he placed me on the ground then, got down on his knees in front of me, "your the most talented and gorgeous girl in the school will you please go with me to the Halloween dance?" I was surprised and overwhelmed. Leo was the senior captain of the football team was both super smart, talented on the field, and wasn't bad looking with those green eyes and red hair. Getting down on my knees to be level with him, I looked him in the eyes and replied, "Leo, your a great guy and really talented, I'm not interested though." Then he grabbed me by the shoulders and replied hastily, "but we could be that fantasy couple, that winning couple of the school...two captains, one love." His fingers dug into my shoulders and were beginning not hurt me, "Leo, your hurting me, please let me go, I don't really want to go the dance anyways, but I have to because of my position. I need to get back now".

He retorted by not letting go and then from behind me I heard the all too familiar voice of Sam Winchester, "Hey, let Roxanna go. She said she wasn't interested." Sam was glaring at the football star and behind Sam was Dean who also looked less then pleased. Then I tried to wiggle my way out of Leo's grip when suddenly Leo let out an inhuman growl and proceeded to push me to the ground. My knees burned as they made contact with the pavemnet and Sam attempted to help me up and away from the snarling Leo, but then Leo suddenly lashed out. Sam was thrown to the ground with a large scratch across his midsection and when I tried to get up and go to him, Leo revealed his claws and was about to unleash a similar fate to me as, but it never came because Dean tackled him to the ground.

Dean was throwing punches at Leo while I went to Sam, he was conscious. But he was clearly hurt, compared to my minor cuts and bruises. I heard a yelp then a loud thud as Dean came flying only to land on top of me. My back was to the ground and his face was firmly planted between my breasts and when he came to, he looked up at me without a grin, but concern scribbled on his face, his hand reached up to cup my face to analyze the small cut on my mouth that I didn't realize was there. Then he passed right on top of me, right between my breasts again.

Sam came to almost immediately and was shocked to find his brother passed out in the manner that he was in. Clearly hurting from his scratch he still aided me in getting Dean off of me and moving him. Sam produced a set of keys and then asked for my help in moving Dean into the beautiful Impala that was parked right outside of the school. Thank God we were already in the front of the school and so dragging Dean wasn't going to me an issue of distance. I was just praying that no one else would see two freshmen and a senior leaving the school grounds before school got out. Thankfully no one noticed the impala that I was driving off the campus. I decided that a motel wasn't the place to go and wanted to go to the hospital, but instead went to my house up the street. Once again Sam and I lugged Dean into the house and disposed of him on the couch in the living room. I led Sam into my Master bedroom and it was when I looked into the mirror that I realized that I looked like a beaten up whore. Between the bruises on my neck, the bruising fingerprint and claw marks on my shoulders and the blood on the corner of my lip, I looked like a beaten up skank. My tank top with blood stains and the short shorts that were leaving very little to the imagination certainly didn't help in my image. Sam saw the way I was looking at myself and then reassured me by placing a hand on my shoulder and saying that I was still the most beautiful girl in the school. I smiled at his efforts then said, "thanks Sam, take your shirt off...we need to make sure you didn't break any ribs." His eyes popped out of his head when I looked at his build, Sam Winchester may have been a boy, but his body screamed otherwise. The scratch that stretched across his abs was large, but wouldn't need stitches. I grabbed my reading glasses that were on the night stand and Sam gave me a cocky smile as I shoved my glasses up my nose. But that smirk quickly changed to a wince when I began to disinfect the wound.

"so what was that guys problem?" I looked up from my bandaging Sam in my connecting bathroom when I answered his question, "I don't know, Leo's captain of the football team so I think his ego was bruised from the beginning of the school year when he first asked me out, I turned him down like I did today...then again he never reacted the way he did. He's been trying religiously since I became Captain to get into my pants." Sam looked at my quizzically and asked, "Why don't you go out with him?" I smiled and replied as I put the final piece of tap on his bandage, "Sam can you keep a secret?" Sam's eyes grew wide and nodded, "I've never been kissed by a guy, I'm not as popular as other girls and I really don't care." Sam was shocked, "you've never been kissed...pardon my saying but, what about when my brother gave you CPR? Doesn't that count...I mean his lips were on your yours?" I froze and then broke out in a grin, "I don't think a life or death situation counts as a first kiss." Sam got up from his perch on the bathroom counter and then looked at me and noticed that my lip was still bleeding. He grabbed a swab and placed against my lips, I smiled at the brotherly tendency he had, "thanks Sam, we should probably check on your brother". Sam then grabbed my hand and nodded a no in reply and said, "I'll take care of him, you take care of yourself...it looks like you could use a change of clothes and a shower. We'll be downstairs." Sam was about my height so I reached up and kissed him on the cheek, "thank you Sam for last night and today". He placed a hand to where my lips just were and smiled, clearly blushing and then retreated out of the bedroom and down the stairs to his brother.

Chapter 4 part 2

(Deans POV)

Earlier in the day…

My head was spinning, that girl Sam and I rescued yesterday goes to our school. This was going to be as much fun as watching Elvis die a second time. Leave it to Dad to dump us in a little town like Napa where everyone knew everyone. Then again there's something about this girl that's different then any other girl I've ever meet before. I shook my head to relieve myself of the chick flick moment I was living while also trying to drown out the long lecture this history teacher was giving.

The bell rang and I grabbed my books to go out to the football field to meet Sam for lunch. This was always the hard part of being the new kid, lunch was normally lonely. The thought did cross my mind to go looking for the cheerleader, but that idea was trashed after I saw Sammy standing in the football field watching the cheerleaders practice. I would have slapped him on the back for being the adorable pervert that he was, but snapped into attention as I watched the football players start pluck cheerleaders from their practice. But what really got my attention was the cheerleader that was screaming to be put down. I tapped Sammy on the shoulder and we ran towards the front of the school to where the football player set Roxanna down. The football player was on his knees…my first thought was that she clearly was taken, but then the look on her face twisted in a mix of apologetic and frustrated. Then the football player put his hands on her, and she certainly didn't seem to approve, Sam approached first and grabbed the attention of both Roxanna and the football player. But after it became clear that mr. wonderful wasn't human by throwing Sam through the air, the tears in the Roxanna's eyes made me turn into eye of a tiger on this football playing prick. Sadly before I knew it I to was thrown to the ground, but I must have landed in the dirt because I landed on something soft.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I faced the shower head and had the warm water pouring over the bleeding scratches and the newly formed bruises. I was feeling a tightness in my stomach that I wasn't familiar with and I didn't know what it could have been, but I marked it off as anxiety of the day. I hopped out of the shower after I felt a little cleaner and once I was toweled and dried, I went down stairs still in my bath towel my wet hair still dripping to the hard wood floors as I made my way to the living room. I was on my tip toes in the kitchen trying to reach for the Vaseline that was in the cabinet above the refrigerator for the cut on my lip and the scratches on my shoulders when I felt the towel slip, the towel never made it to the floor because a set of strong arms were around me and held the towel up around me. I was turning red, because Dean was behind me while holding the towel, so I wouldn't reveal myself. My initial reaction was to scowled him for the intrusion, but then I remembered that I forgot the feeling of other people in my home. Shortly after I replaced his hands with mine, I turned around to find that he had his eyes closed. He was trying to be trying to be respectful of my space and my body. His eyes were still closed when I was able to actually see him for the god on earth that he was. His high cheek bones, those broad shoulders, the smell of leather and musk...not to mention that perfect brown hair that I secretly wanted to run my hands through. That same clenching in my lower stomach returned with a vengeance, I found myself crossing my legs while standing there. I held my towel and then nudged him slightly giving him a silent permission to open his eyes and then I died as his hazel eyes opened to land on mine. I was in trouble. My breath caught a little and then I snapped myself back to the reality of the situation, blushing I asked, "can you reach the Vaseline in that cabinet please?" He smiled that striking grin then reached up to grab the Vaseline. He kept the bottle in his hands and then stated, "do you want some help?" I shook my head and then thought back to what Sam said earlier and stared at his lips before answering, "I think I can handle these...how are you feeling?" He smirked, "nonsense I can help you…and as far as how im feeling…well I wake up to find myself in the home of the prettiest and smartest girl in school, can't really complain. Sam explained why your friend was rougher then usual...I think your boy toy turned into a werewolf." I snapped back into reality fast with that remark, "okay, first off...Boy Toy? He was just a guy who had a serious crush on me...he doesn't understand the phrase no...then werewolf? Really?!"

Dean nodded at me and then proceeded in lifting me onto the counter while I was still in my towel and then my eyes were fixed on his questioningly, "What are you doing?" He then got the Vaseline jar opened and placed a small dab on my shoulders, "I'm trying to help you...Sam told me what you did for us and I appreciate it...So shut up and let me play Dr. Sexy." I blushed a deeper shade of red and then grinned, "Dr. Sexy really the soap opera...cute." He was between my legs and he was mere inches from my face as he was applying a small amount of Vaseline on to the corner of my split lip. He was looking at my lips as though he had other plans. My breath hitched as he grew closer and his hand reached up to cup my face. He was going to kiss me and then just before our lips were going to meet. We were interrupted by a knock of the kitchen doorway. Dean looked down and immediately looked up past me at Sam. Based on the returning look, it was clear that Sam had given Dean a dirty look.

Dean helped me off the counter and then Sam blushed an even deeper shade of red as he took inventory of the way I was dressed. Then before realizing it I cursed loudly, "Shit, I left my backpack and cloths in the lockers at school." Dean and Sam both looked at each other then at me and then Dean cleared his throat before saying, "get dressed, we'll take you to get your stuff...I think Sam and I both agree that we wouldn't be appreciated in the ladies locker room, and with a werewolf running around that has a thing for you, it might be best to keep an eye on you."

Chapter 5A

(Deans POV)

Earlier in the day…

I woke up more then a little startled because I had no idea where I was…based on the surroundings I was in a really nice house. Books lined the shelves and pictures of a happy family were everywhere. I rubbed my head and did a quick mental check on myself, something i had become accustomed to doing after hunting for as long as I had. I heard a meow and then saw a little black cat lingered near my hand that was resting on the floor. I got up to sit up, but regretted because I had a head rush that almost made me pass out again, but once I felt the all too familiar hand of Sammy on my shoulder, I felt tremendously better. Sammy picked up the cat and i immediately narrowed my eyes and almost like clock work Sammy began answering all my mental questions, "We're in the house of Roxanna Bradley, she lives alone here, except for the cat and she has no idea that she's a demon and monster hot spot." I blinked and then asked, "What do you mean hot spot?"

Sam shrugged, "she seems to be attracting trouble…she isn't a witch so she can't be conjuring these things…I need to do more research on her. We might want to call dad…seems we have a case here". I rubbed the back of my neck, I was still hurting. I then answered, "we'll give dad the little details but we wont be needing his help with this stuff, I bet its nothing we can't handle…go ahead and research her family and whatever else you think, I'll keep an eye on her". Sammy gave me a knowing look, he knew that I already had a thing for our victim. Oh boy was this going to be fun. The hottest and brightest girl in the school had something about her that just so happened to attract the supernatural…my money was on the cat that seemed to like just about everyone, even me…thank god she wasn't a witch.

Sammy took the cat with him and retreated into the impala forgetting that the cat was an indoor cat apparently. Then I took the opportunity to investigate the house. I scoured the place for hex bags and other things; however the house appeared clean, I was about to enter the kitchen when I saw Roxanna in nothing but a towel. Her long legs, that wet long brown hair, and then the way she stretched out against the fridge mad something primal in me lurch foreword, but then I saw what she was going for. I decided to help her, but while maintaining a little more grace. Sure this wasn't the first time in my teenage years that I ever saw a naked woman, but something about stealing even a small glimpse of this girl seemed malevolent.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After dressing in a pair of Jeans and a black button down shirt with a pair of converse, my figure was complimented in the last minute outfit. The lingering look of the both the Winchester boys was the gracious outcome. The boys and I drove back to school. The school was empty and by the time we got to the gym, I left the boys outside the locker room to grab my bag, when I heard a deep feminine growl coming from behind me. It was my junior Captain, Tracy, her eyes were yellow and claws were extended from her fingers as she snarled at me. Tracy on any other day normally captured someones attention with her purple eyes and white blond hair; however today she holds my attention not only with her new eyes but the murderous intent behind them.

My breath caught in my throats as she lunged at me, I screamed when her claws barely missed my face, but shredded my locker instead. After my shriek, I heard the distinct sound of people barging in through the locker room doors and then running. Before I could react to the werewolf that was trying to kill me, I ran for my life with my bag in tow straight for the gym, but before I could reach the gym doors, another set of snarling werewolves were splayed at the door. The three creatures were dressed in football uniforms, which only fueled a growing fire in me of what was clearly going on in our sports clubs. So as a last resort to try to save myself, I made a hook turn for the bathroom instead. Tears were streaming down my face as I panicked to keep the bathroom door shut. Hope was funneling out of me quickier then I could produce it. The vibrations of slamming and banging of the door I was trying to push against were causing such anxiety in me that for the second time in the last twenty-fours, realized that I really should have lived it up a little more. Regret of all my choices in my fifteen years were swarming me. Then just as I made peace with myself and was prepared to meet my maker, I was met with silence. The only sound that could be heard was me as I sniffled and failed to keep myself in emotional check, then just as suddenly there was a bang and the all too familiar voice of Sam, "Roxanna...Open up its me, it's Sam. It's okay they're gone."

I shoved the door open and collided with Sam practically tackling him to the ground as I embraced him in a hug, tears were still spilling down my face as Sam held me. Dean found us still on the floor, a stake of silver in one hand and wearing a shit eating grin at the sight before him, but then that smile lessened greatly after he realized that I was an emotional wreck. Dean helped Sam and I up after I calmed down a little and just as we were about to leave before it got dark outside. The sound of music welcomed our ears and it was clearly coming from the gym. I recognized the beat of the music as Thriller by Micheal Jackson and a cold chill went up my spine as I immediately scurried behind Dean, on any normal day being a coward and hiding away wasn't my forte. But today wasn't a regular day.

Sam and Dean opened the gym double doors finding myself in the middle of the boys to see the gym decked out for tomorrow's Halloween dance and werewolves strutting around the main stage. My breath caught in my throat as I saw that these werewolves weren't alone, because while Leo stood in the middle acting as Alpha his werewolf counterparts each had a fellow cheerleader held by the throat, excluding the already changed one from moments ago. Sam and Dean closed the doors to the locker room, Dean moving closer to me. His hand found mine, grasping mine as Leo in partial human mode jumped from the stage and snarled at us. Unless Sam and Dean were negotiators, I think that we were toast. That anger from early was stirring again and as I pushed past Dean, letting go of his hand, and started to strut towards Leo who was also already coming our way at a healthy clip when he growled, "How do you like the private party? I thought perhaps this would be more suitable, considering the way we left things earlier...I hope you'll forgive my outburst, but I'm still new to these...abilities." My face softened and then I asked shakily, "Leo...you can stop this, it isn't the end. It doesn't have to go this way...let my girls go and we'll all be on our way." I could hear the cheerleaders squeal in fear and jerk slightly against their captors, but Leo smirked deviously and replied curtly, "I think I like the girls right where they are, but I know how you can persuade me...you have to go with me to the Dance tomorrow night and give yourself entirely to me..." I shrugged sure one night, what's the worse thing that could happen besides being forced to lose my virginity to Leo, but then a crocked tooth was revealed in his smile as he continued, "...forever." My stomach took a swan dive to the floor as I first smiled, but then cracked into a full blown laughing fit, "You want me to spend the rest of my life with you? what, like some sort of star crossed high school lovers thing...haha your kidding me?"

Leo didn't like being laughed at, because his fist clenched and before I could retort further, I heard the sound of flesh being ripped apart as one of my fellow cheerleaders had her throat ripped out. My smile left my face and I then starred at the blood pooling on the floor...Dean came closer to me and I didn't notice how close he was until the gargling of the dying cheerleader stopped. A territorial growl came from Leo when Dean put a hand on my shoulder as comfort. I then whispered, "please stop...stop killing and stop hurting my friends, fine I'll give you what you want...I'll go with you." Leo let out a nasty grin of glory at my verbal white flag, before I knew it. Then the lights went blacked out and then turned on to reveal that it was just the three of us and a puddle of blood. Then I fainted into blackness as the day hit me like a bus. The floor never welcomed me.


End file.
